<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Ghost of the Past by DawningStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142475">Not a Ghost of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar'>DawningStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who’s Kisuke?”  It’s Towa who asks the question, though Komachi is also wondering.  Surely another member of Cat-taichou’s team stuck out of time with the rest of them would have been obvious by now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Ghost of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/gifts">Narial</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s Kisuke?”  It’s Towa who asks the question, though Komachi is also wondering.  Surely another member of Cat-taichou’s team stuck out of time with the rest of them would have been obvious by now.  </p><p>“This is Kisuke,” Cat-taichou says, an odd flat reluctance in his voice.  “He can scout for us without being seen, if we place some seals around Konoha.”  </p><p>Kisuke fades into view, very much like a ghost, and offers a polite bow.  He’s wearing civilian clothing, not armor, no ANBU mask.  Apparently ghosts don’t have to worry about trivial things like that.  </p><p>Komachi bites down on the inside of her cheek in iron determination not to scream; she’s seen Bat pull too many stunts to lose her composure at this one, whatever it is.  In her ear Towa squeaks out loud.  </p><p>She’s not going to ask how Kisuke knows Bat.  That would be unprofessional and also classified.  She elbows Towa hard and he swallows his questions too.  </p><p>Komachi is pretty sure no one ever would have introduced them to Kisuke without an urgent need.  </p><p>Being trapped in the past together makes this pretty urgent, especially with Bat and Hawk-taichou and Wolf-taichou still unconscious from whatever it took to make sure all of them survived the trip.  </p><p>This explains so much about so many recent ANBU reactions to any question or hint or joke about ghosts, Komachi can’t help but think.  Kisuke’s existence already sounds incredibly useful, much less so if any other hidden village knows about him.  Valuable.  Too valuable to lose.  </p><p>“You don’t...mind helping?” Komachi can’t quite bite her tongue on that one.  </p><p>Kisuke smiles at her.  “Tsunade-sama made sure I would have the same right to retire as any other member of ANBU.  I don’t mind, for now.  Thank you for asking.”  </p><p>Her hand twists in a quick embarrassed acknowledgement.  </p><p>If <i>Komachi</i> knew about a secret classified ghost on Konoha’s side, she’d never risk talking about ghost stories as long as she lived.  It’s somehow very Bat to set off dozens of unbelievable new rumors and eyewitness accounts instead.  </p><p>“Right,” Towa says, “seals?”  </p><p>Cat-taichou produces the complex designs, thankfully as simple as any other battle seal to activate, and gives directions and coordinates.  </p><p>Komachi takes her set and dashes away in full ANBU stealth to let a ghost spy on past-Konoha.  Missions with Bat are so weird.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>